


Sweet

by lilacnightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Introspection, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Pining, adoration, doting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: Sun-Hi and Jumin spend time with her parents as Jumin recounts how much he loves this woman and how much he wants to spend all of his days with her and only her.Work from Tumblr.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Sweet

  
If there is one thing that Jumin knows it is that he assuredly loves this woman in front of him more than anything else in this world and nothing was ever going to change or take away from that fact. 

From the first moment that he met Sun-Hi and saw how kind she was, he simply knew that his life would never be complete without her at his side. He was fortunate that she was such a gentle soul and waited for him to realize that he needed to look at his life and really fight for what he wanted. He did not want to lead a life where he was unhappy. 

He wanted to lead a life where he felt like he was making the right choices. Right now, he knew that the right choice was Sun-Hi and that choice was why he was ready for this day to happen. She was introducing him to her parents for the first time and he wanted things to go smoothly. 

He had plans for this day and how he wanted it to turn out. 

It was his intention to speak to her father about his blessing in taking Sun-Hi in marriage after all these months that they had spent together. 

He respected the traditional ways and while he knew that they had talked about getting married here and there, he wanted it to be something that her family was okay with as well. 

Sun-Hi loved her family and her parents, which is why Jumin wanted to get to know them more and tie the family together once and for all. It was a crucial and important notion to keep on his mind as the two of them headed to the countryside that afternoon. He was not scared or nervous, but he did have this sense of unease. 

It was odd for Jumin to go through that but he assumed that these jitters were only human to cope with. It just happened. Sun-Hi squeezed his hand as they got closer to their destination and she turned to look at him with that warm smile on her face that made his heart skip a few beats. 

"I'm excited for you to meet them," she said. 

"I can't wait, either," Jumin replied. "I am sure that since they raised you, they must be very fine people and I look forward to seeing how you came to be the gentle soul that you are." 

Sun-Hi couldn’t stop the blush that began to rise on her cheeks as Jumin complimented her once again There was no way for her to hide her feelings from anyone. She looked away from him but she did not let go of his hand. She was a gentle soul, far too bubbly and sweet to ever do or say a thing that was mean. 

She didn’t have a mean bone in her body. 

Her qualities had been sort of a double-edged sword. She had the tendency to be a little bit naive that anyone could take advantage of if she didn’t stop and think twice about what was happening around herself. Her parents had raised her with the utmost care and thought, but her kindness had been the thing that found her in that apartment. 

Sun-Hi really thought that she was helping someone out only to realize with her phone thrust her into the RFA chatroom that something had been wrong. 

Jumin appreciated this aspect of her personality, honestly. 

She was sincere. Never one to tell lies or lead anyone astray. It was her intention to be the best person that she could be. 

She was a shining light of care and optimism and it was no wonder that he found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with her when it started to happen. She just smiled at him one evening and he knew that there was turning back from that. It wasn’t just him that was on the receiving end of her compassion.

Each and every one of the RFA members had been treated with respect and humility. Sun-Hi was there for Zen when he broke his leg, there for Yoosung with his grief for Rika, there for Jaehee as she took a step back and found a new job, there for Seven during the midst of a crisis like no one else could, and there for him as Sarah and Glam Choi tried to destroy him. 

It took her a while to realize that her feelings on him were much more than friendship, but it happened naturally and slowly over time. Jumin took his own time understanding that his strong feelings were love and not just warmth for a dear friend in his life, but the moment he knew that he wanted to be with Sun-Hi.

That shining moment when she smiled at him late at night during one of their long conversations, looking at him with such an expression that he couldn’t bear to lose. He found himself taking her hands in his and stealing a kiss from her lips as they grew closer and closer. She smiled against his lips the entire time. 

Jumin loved Sun-Hi as much as a person could love another human. 

Likely more than that, if he were honest with himself. 

He couldn’t imagine himself being with anyone else That was why he wanted to do what he planned to do by the end of the night and the thought of the future that lay ahead made him utterly excited. There were just so many thoughts running through his head that it was hard to contain them all. 

Feeling giddy like this was an emotion that he had not felt in a long time, at least in a genuine fashion. 

Perhaps, the last time had been before he was aware of the reality of his life and how things would be as the grew up. Ever the realist, he accepted his status and where he would be going yet amidst those years there had been a sense of something missing. 

He thought that hole had been filled when Rika brought Elizabeth the 3rd into his life, and for some time, that had been enough for him to feel comforted. 

Her companionship still felt like a true blessing to Jumin whenever she crossed his path in the house, and Sun-Hi adored her just as much as Jumin adored Sun-Hi. Having those two get along from the beginning had been that first real notion that something would be changing soon. 

He should have known that his red strings of fate would one day meet their end. 

It was thanks to Elizabeth tugging at them that he started to look for it himself and see what was right in front of him. He had long suspected that the feline could see it. The moment that Sun-Hi entered the penthouse, Elizabeth trotted up to her and shared her affection. Elizabeth was rather picky with whom she shared her love with. 

Sun-Hi was special, Jumin knew, and he was glad that she had chosen to love him as much as he loved her back. The two most important things in his penthouse happened to be those two ladies and nothing would ever change that. 

Now, if only he could really impress her parents and win them over as he wanted. 

Family was important to Jumin Han. 

It was also important to Sun-Hi. 

That became increasingly obvious the more that they spoke together and the more that she revealed to him about her childhood. She was raised in the countryside in a very quiet area without a lot of people but for the ones that were around, her family and neighbors, she held them all close to her heart. 

She regaled stories to him about countless people that had come into her life throughout the years and how they all had a special place in her heart. Family to Sun-Hi did not always mean blood, it was those that she truly loved and saw wonder within.

She had taken to seeing the RFA as a small family as sorts and Jumin had to agree with the sentiment. Jumin felt the same way about that but he had never said it outright until Sun-Hi turned to look at him to say, “You know, Jumin, you really love everyone in the RFA. Every time something had happened you’ve been there to help. They’re sort of like your family… wouldn’t you agree?”

Never before had something or someone been able to see directly into his heart.   
Just a testament to Sun-Hi’s shining light. 

They arrived sooner, rather than later, to the cozy little house in the middle of the country. Jumin had traveled to countless places in his life but none had ever intrigued him as much as the space that Sun-Hi came from. He wanted to write it to his memory and understand how the person he came to love became the person that she was now. 

Memories of her life were traipsed throughout the place, and he wanted to know everything that he could. Sun-Hi took the lead from there up the little walkway to her house and smiled at her as she recounted a few things to him about the flowers that had been planted out front some time ago. 

Jumin could have listened to Sun-Hi talk about anything, for any length of time, really, and feel satisfied with it. She could have been going over the grocery list and he would still be looking at her with that same soft look in his eyes. She tapped on the door a few times until her mother came and opened it. 

She smiled warmly at Jumin, and he could tell right away that she had gained her smile from this woman that he had only seen in photographs up until this point. 

“Sun-Hi,” she greeted, and then looked at him. “And Jumin, it’s a pleasure to finally have you in our household. I am glad that you had some free time from work. Sun-Hi says that you are very dedicated to your work and your workers, I hope this isn’t taking from your schedule.” 

He bowed his head. “Thank you, for inviting me into your house and home,” was the first thing that he said. “While my work is crucial, I always make time for Sun-Hi and I have been excited to finally meet you, as well as your husband.”

Her mother was a bit taken back from his polite tone, but she nevertheless smiled and stepped to the side to allow them inside. “Sun-Hi’s father is out at the moment running a few errands, you are free to look around. Sun-Hi, why don’t you show Jumin around the house while I get things ready for dinner?” 

Sun-Hi nodded her head. “I’ll come to help you once father returns. I imagine he was picking up the last few things for you to cook the meal right?” 

Upon confirmation, Sun-Hi led Jumin around the house, pointing out little things. The scuffs on the floor where she would play and trip, the worn tally marks in the wall where her height was counted each year, and as they headed to her childhood bedroom, she pointed out each and every photo frame with pictures of herself. 

Jumin couldn’t help but chuckle when he noted all of the adorable photos of his girlfriend. Her parents clearly loved her very much, and as their only child, they ensured that her life was spent well and documented with all of these photos. She was a cute kid, with long dresses and a big cheery smile on her face. 

It warmed his heart. 

“Hey,” Sun-Hi pouted when she reached the top of the stairs and Jumin was still standing in the middle of the stairway. “What are you doing?”

“Admiring how cute you were as a child,” Jumin told her, sincerely. “I would have been utterly smitten with you back then if I had the chance to know you, then. This haircut of yours happens to be utterly adorable. I don’t know why you didn’t show me far sooner given how I could have been doting on you for far longer.”

Sun-Hi’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red, and she looked away from her boyfriend for a moment to collect herself. She wanted to deflect that comment, “You know, I’ve never seen photos of you as a child, Jumin.”

“I wouldn’t mind showing you some of them when we retire home tomorrow. I suppose it is only fair given that I’ve been able to see yours now,” Jumin said, as thoughtful as he ever was with his dear Sun-Hi. 

“We’ll call it even when I get to gush over you with the Chairman,” Sun-Hi teased him. That smile bouncing back on her face as the two of them spent the rest of their time together looking over old photos with Sun-Hi recounting the situation for each and every one of them while Jumin took them to memory. 

He loved learning about his partner, every day was always a surprise. 

Jumin would have plenty to tease her about in the coming days. 

It wasn’t that long after that Sun-Hi’s father returned from his errands and she took to the kitchen to go and help her mother with the cooking for the evening. That left Jumin alone with her father who was quiet at first as he noted Jumin. Jumin did not say anything either, giving the man the floor to say whatever he clearly wanted to say. 

He sat at one end of the table and Jumin sat on the other, juxtaposed at two sides as the men that loved Sun-Hi the most. 

“...”

“...” 

Her father rested his hands against the table and finally opened his mouth to speak. “I’ve heard much about you, Han Jumin. My daughter adores you like no other person that I have seen her come to meet in her life. She’s recounted to me what kind of man you are in her letters and how she admires your commitment to not only your work but to your friends as well.” 

“You’ve been there for her for a very long time now, and she has not been as happy as she is today I have seen her in many years. I have to say that you’ve made a positive change in her life and with you, she’s finally spread her wing and welcomed the world into her heart. I love my daughter, but I am glad to see that she is ready to start her own life. She would have returned home and kept to our little community had she not met you.” 

“I am happy to see her home, but I am even happier to see that she is ready to make a life for herself out there. She’s done well in choosing a man that cares about her well being and I can tell that you would do anything for my daughter’s health and happiness. I am glad to welcome you into our little family, as just as I am sure that Sun-Hi has been accepted into yours.”

Jumin took all of that information in as his eyes rested on Sun-Hi’s back from the other side of the room. He really did love her very much and he couldn’t believe that she had been doting on him all this time to her parents and had never mentioned it to him. He didn’t put it past her to do that, but to think that she had been talking about him for longer than they had been together—

It warmed his heart in ways that he could not explain.

He couldn’t hide his smile, and he turned back to look at Sun-Hi’s father. “I care about your daughter very much. I could not imagine my life without her in it. She has helped me in ways that I can never pay back but I will spend the rest of my life making sure that she is happy as long as she lets me do so.”

The older man nodded his head, knowingly. 

“That is why it would be a great honor to know if you would bless our union. I intend on being with your daughter and only your daughter for the rest of my days, but it is important to me that her family is happy with whom she is with. I know that your opinions matter to Sun-Hi greatly, sir.” 

Sun-Hi’s father only chuckled. It seemed like he was amused by Jumin’s dedication to proving himself but by any means, it seems as though the man had already made his mind upon the very subject. 

“You’ve got my blessing, as I am certain that Sun-Hi has already been waiting for you to ask the question for some time now. It is best not to keep her waiting.” 


End file.
